


Sightseeing

by BunniesofDoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I beg you, Mechanical Rose, Nuts and Dolts - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volume 7 (RWBY), fellas is it gay if your gf gives you a flying tour of her hometown, please just let these two hang out and have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Ruby and Penny go sightseeing in Atlas.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Sightseeing

**Author's Note:**

> Because I wanted Ruby to get to go sightseeing, darn it! And the idea of Penny flying while carrying her is too adorable to pass up. This is set in the early part of volume 7. Enjoy!

"It's good to see you again, Penny," Ruby says. "I'm sorry that I missed you the other day. I was pretty tired after we arrived in Atlas."

"It's okay, Ruby. I understand." Penny beams at her friend. "So, how was your mission down into the mines?"

Ruby's eyes light up at the change of topic. "Oh, it was wonderful, Penny! Seeing the Ace Ops in action was incredible! I just hope that team RWBY can be that good someday."

"I'm sure that you will be," Penny assures her. She loves seeing her friends so excited and passionate. "Team RWBY has always performed exceptionally in combat, and I have no doubt that you will all continue to improve. And now you all have your hunter's licenses! How does it feel to officially be a huntress?"

"It's amazing, Penny," Ruby says enthusiastically. "Thank you for setting that up for us." She sighs. "If I'm being honest, I'd almost forgotten that this is why I went to Beacon in the first place. But that's why I'm so grateful that it happened anyway. It's a nice reminder of what we're fighting for."

"It certainly is," Penny agrees. "It has been a while since either of us were in school, hasn't it?" Ruby nods. "I was a bit surprised when you asked if we could meet. Not that I wasn't excited, of course, I was just expecting you to still be out celebrating with your team."

"Yeah, me too." Ruby sighs again. "But after we finished working everyone decided that they were too tired and headed back to the dorms. I stayed out because I wanted to explore Atlas a bit, see the sights of the city." She frowns slightly. "But sightseeing isn't that much fun when you're on your own."

"Sightseeing?" Penny asks, tilting her head curiously.

"Y'know, wandering around the city, checking out cool local spots and fancy-looking buildings, taking lots of pictures and finding the best places to grab a bite to eat." She brushes her hair out of her face impatiently. "Even when we were busy training in Haven, we still got a chance to explore the city. I was hoping to do the same thing here."

"Sightseeing sounds fun," Penny decides. "And I technically don't have to start my next patrol of Mantle for—" She checks her internal clock. "Another hour and fifteen minutes. So, I can go with you, that way you don't have to do it alone."

"That's great, Penny. But we're not going to be able to check out very much of the city in just an hour."

Penny smiles mischievously. "Maybe not if we were walking," she agrees. "But," she leans forward, lowering her voice slightly. "I have a plan. Do you trust me, Ruby?"

"Of course!" Ruby replies immediately. She does look a little hesitant still, though. "What's your plan?"

"This is so cooool!" Ruby has to shout to be heard over the rushing wind, but it's worth it to see Penny grinning broadly back at her.

Flying is awesome. At first, Ruby squeezes her eyes shut, clinging tightly to Penny's neck and hoping desperately that she doesn't fall. But gradually, she finds herself relaxing and becoming bolder, opening her eyes and drinking in the sights of the city from a bird's eye view. The city of Atlas is beautiful with its buildings of glass and steel and futuristic landscape, but from up here it's absolutely breathtaking.

"I'm glad you like it, Ruby!" Penny says enthusiastically. "Now if you look over there, you'll see the building that my father designed for the Council to meet in. On the top is a climate-controlled rooftop garden with species from all over Remnant!"

"Wow, Penny, that's amazing," Ruby gushes, leaning over slightly to get a better view of the structure that Penny is pointing out. "You sure know a lot about the city."

"Of course! Atlas is one of my favorite subjects to download knowledge about. Now, if you look to your right, you'll see . . ."

Ruby listens eagerly as Penny continues to ramble on about the skyline below. Even though they're hovering high above the city in the clouds, Ruby knows that she doesn't have to be afraid.

Penny won't let her fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Just a reminder that I do take requests for fics, so if there's an idea that you'd like to see me write, feel free to message me and if I like it, I might end up writing something for it.


End file.
